Schadenfreude
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: people taking p l e a s u r e in your pain Zemyx, implied AkuRoku


Schadenfreude

AngolMoaChan

**I love this song. XD I really do. **

**(fun with spellcheck---zexy is "sexy" and zexion is "sexier" XD)**

**--**

He couldn't help but snicker when Demyx fell, tripping slightly on the hem of his overly long cloak and falling, in a completely overexaggerated way, face first onto the cold tile of the Castle Oblivion floor.

Zexion didn't consider himself a bad person for this at all, although the pouting Nocturne thought quite the opposite: he sat up, rubbing his nose and frowning petulantly at the slate haired man, " 's not funny Zexy! Why are you laughing?"

"Schadenfreude" he responded, smirking a bit.

"Sh…sha…" Number XI blinked, tongue fumbling around the difficult word. Demyx couldn't even _pronounce _some of the words his friend used, and this one was categorized under Way Too Big For Demyx to Even Think About Understanding. "What's that supposed to mean, Zexy?!"

"Look it up"

"B-but…I don't wanna…"

"Ask someone then"

"Zexy, what does—"

"Not me."

"Oh…" Demyx got up, hurt nose completely forgotten. He jumped to his feet and ran off calling "Superior! Superior!"

Zexion shook his head, watching the energetic Nocturne sprint down the hallway. Clutching his rather large book in his arms, he headed up the stairs, a smile on his face as he shut the door to the library, "Peace and quiet at last."

--

"SUPERIOR!"

Xemnas frowned as he looked over his shoulder, seeing the blonde sitarist bouncing on his toes in the doorway. "…What is it, XI?"

"What's…" he paused for a minute, then said "Schaden…freude mean?"

"Schadenfreude? Why do you want to know about that?"

"Cause Zexy was laughing at me and he said that but he wouldn't tell me what it meant!"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow to this: of all people, Zexion didn't seem like one to string Demyx on a wild goose chase. But, in his mind, he certainly felt no qualms about continuing this little game, "I'm not sure, XI, why don't you ask XIII? That's something he would know."

"Got it! Thanks Superior!" he saluted once then bounced out of the room, heading down the hallway.

--

"Axel! You busy?" Demyx knocked on the closed door marked with the number 'eight'—he had learned from previous (and unwanted) experience that opening Axel's door without knocking was a terrible _terrible _idea.

He learned lots of things about him and Roxas that day, things he found he _really_didn't want to know.

Shaking off that disturbing memory, he looked down at the doorknob, which turned and opened, revealing the redheaded chakram wielder, still in his pajamas, "What, Dem?"

"Superior told me I should ask you something."

"And that is…?"

"What does 'schadenfreude' mean?"

"Schadenfreude…? Oh…:" Axel grinned, "That's easy! It means 'happiness at the misfortune of others'"

"Happiness at the misfortune of others?"

"Yup. Like…whenever we're watching Sora and he falls or something, and all of us laugh?"

"Yeah…"

"That, my dear number Nine, is schadenfreude."

"Oh…okay! I get it! Thanks Axel!"

"No problem…" he replied, then shut the door, turning back to his bed with a smirk.

The lump under the covers poked a blonde head out and smiled, "Where were we?"

--

"Zexyyyyyyyyy! Zexy!"

Zexion sighed and clapped the heavy-looking book on his lap shut with a puff of dust. "I'm in the library, number XI"

Immediately, a black portal opened up, revealing the blonde sitarist. Smiling brightly, Demyx pointed a finger at Zexion, "I know what that word means now, Zexy!"

"Do you now?"

"Uh-huh! It's people taking pleasure in other people's pain, right?"

Zexion's blue eyes widened a moment, then settled back into a small smile, "That's exactly right, number XI"

"So…hey, that wasn't very nice to say that, Zexy!" he put his hands on his hips, frowning.

"I never said it was nice, XI."

He walked over to Zexion and sat down in his lap, arms crossed. "You should learn to be nicer, Zexy."

"The day that happens is the day you stop calling me that infernal nickname."

"Nickname…wha, oh you mean Zexy? Well…I dunno, I kinda like it." He responded, smiling, "It suits you."

"Clearly." Zexion muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Demyx smiled, "You should apologize."

"…why?"

"Cause you were being mean, duh!"

The slate haired schemer let out a sigh and returned his focus to the blonde man currently sitting on him. "Okay, fine. XI—"

"_Demyx."_

"Demyx—"

"Demy"

"…Don't push your luck, XI."

"Okay, sorry…"

Zexion cleared his throat. "Demyx, I'm sorry for saying that to you."

"Much better" the blonde chirped, then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Zexion's, pulling away after a moment and jumping off of him.

Zexion blinked once, twice, three times. "…Demyx?"

"Schadenfreude!" he chuckled, "See that?"

The Schemer blinked several more times, comprehending this, but by the time it clicked, Demyx was already gone, out the door and skittering down the hall to his room.

--

**Sooo…if no one gets it—Demyx said 'schadenfreude' to Zexy because Demy made him apologize, which was rather painful for him XD**

**A chakram is Axel's wheel-weapon-thingy, by the way. That was my first Zemyx—tell me what you thought!**

**Love AMC**


End file.
